


Who is the Father of Senator Amidala's Secret Baby?

by BloodyMary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: And Nearly Get it Right, Except They Also Get It Wrong, Other, Wherein Gossip Newspapers Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: Senator Padme Amidala, born Naberrie of Naboo has been both a political power house and an icon on of style for years. But recently, there is a question much more nagging than what she will wear—who gave her the baby bump? We have compiled a list for our readers of the most likely suspects.





	

 

  1. **Chancellor Sheev Palpatine**



The ex-senator and fellow Nubian may be past his prime, but nevertheless has always had the greatest regard for Senator Amidala. When asked to comment, he had the following to say: “Senator Amidala is an exemplar of what is the best on Naboo. I am sure that once she makes a statement about the parentage, we will find that the father is equally worthy of our admiration.”

 

  1. **Representative Jar-Jar Binks**



One of the Senator's aides and heroes of the Blockade, representative Binks is known for his unorthodox approach to almost everything. He has shared the following with us: “Mesa doesn't know who da daddy is, but mesa has a guess. But thisa Padme's business, so mesa cannot tell. Mesa would also like to thank for yousa generous donation to the Gungan Orphan Fund.”

 

  1. **A Clone Trooper**



Cloned from the notorious bounty hunter Jango Fett, they combine the bad-boy charm of their “father” and the appeal of a disciplined man in uniform. Who wouldn't want to invite one of them for a ride? Or find out if they're all the same under the armour?

 

We asked one of them to comment, and here is his statement. “What? Me? Uh... I've only seen Senator Amidala on holos.”

 

  1. **Orn Free Ta**



You might think that the Senator of Ryloth would have no chance with the beautiful Senator Amidala, but we have on good authority that Orn Free Ta is like a good wine. The older he gets, the better he is. No to mention, he had been spotted discussing vehemently with the lovely Nubian former queen.

 

  1. **Senator Rush Clovis**



While the Senator of Scipio may have died a Separatist, he and Senator Amidala had been intimate friends before his ignominious end. Perhaps she wants to give a chance for his legacy to redeem itself?

 

  1. **Senator Bail Organa**



The Senator of Alderaan has caused many a woman, man and other gendered-beings to swoon or at least go a bit weak in the knees. His marriage with Queen Breha Organa has broken many hearts. But has he fallen for the lovely Senator of Naboo and broken his vows?

 

“Padme has been our friend for some time now. We both admire her drive and intelligence.”

 

Or perhaps we should note the plural and consider that there is more going on in the Royal Bedroom?

 

  1. **Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker**



Who does not recognize the Hero Without Fear these days? What is less known, is that Skywalker and Senator Amidala had been friends for years—and in fact, she had been one of the people who had discovered him on one of the backwards Outer Rim worlds. Do we smell rescue romance?

 

Unfortunately, we couldn't get General Skywalker to comment, as his duties have taken him elsewhere.

 

  1. **Vice Chair Mas Amedda**



The Vice Chair of Chancellor Palpatine is a man of many talents—we have insider knowledge that hint that he is gifted not only with his tongue. Who know what could bloom in the cold corridors of the senate in between many a heated debate?

 

The Vice Chair claims that Senator Amidala is most assuredly not his type, but given that they are currently in political opposition, he might not be at liberty to announce their secret romance.

 

  1. **Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi**



Another of the heroes of the Blockade, Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala have a history together dating back to the Naboo Crisis. And let's be fair—General Skywalker might be daring and dashing, but a mature woman will look for more than that in a man. Given the recent death of Duchess Satine, who had been a close friend of Kenobi's, who can say if perhaps the gallant master hasn't found consolation in the gentle arms of Senator Amidala?

 

Master Kenobi has denied being the father, but coupled with the comments of Chancellor Palpatine and Representative Binks we can only conclude that he's the most likely candidate.


End file.
